Cry Me A River
by deestoria
Summary: "Kau sudah siap?" / "Sepertinya dia masih di rumah." / "Sehun, 5 menit lagi, susul aku ke dalam." / PYARRR! / "Mana Baekhyun?" / "Sepertinya akan hujan." - ChanBaek/BaekYeol - HunBaek - Read Detail Info - RnR


**CRY ME A RIVER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_presented by_**

**Deestoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : Baekhyun - Chanyeol**

**Supporting Cast : Kris - Sehun**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Hurt**

**Rated : T - Semi M**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Information : AU - OOC**

**Warning : HunBaek scene**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST BELONGS TO GOD AND THEMSELVES**

**STORY AND OC BELONGS TO DEESTORIA**

**Repost Copyright October - 2013**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Dirimu segalanya, aku memujamu, mencintaimu dengan cara terbaik yang aku mampu. Tapi ternyata dirimu bukan seperti yang kau tunjukkan di hadapanku dan aku membenci hal itu_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yehet! Repost lagi. Ini agak rate M meski ga banget. Kalo yang satunya pure rate T, yang ini agak ke M, habis itu baru repost rate M beneran. Epep ini dari video klip Cry Me A River yang dinyanyiin bang Justin Timberlake**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

**DON'T BASH**

**HAPPY READING**

**ENJOY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Baekhyun melangkah untuk membukanya. Terlihat Kris dan Sehun berada di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu aku sudah siap. Ini rencanaku. Sangat bodoh jika aku sendiri tidak siap. Ayo kita pergi." ajak Baekhyun seraya menutup pintu.

Mereka bertiga memasuki mobil sedan yang terparkir di luar. Mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun menembus malam.

.

.

.

Kris menghentikan mobilnya. Mereka menatap sebuah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mobil diparkir.

"Sepertinya dia masih di rumah." ujar Kris. Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah rumah yang menjadi perhatian mereka.

5 menit kemudian. Tampak 2 orang laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang kontras keluar dari rumah tersebut dengan berpelukan mesra, mereka adalah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kris dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat dengan seksama menatap kedua sosok itu. Keduanya memasuki mobil dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Sehun, 5 menit lagi, susul aku ke dalam.", Baekhyun berucap seraya beranjak ke luar. Kris dan Sehun memperhatikan Baekhyun. Dia memasuki halaman rumah bergaya minimalis itu.

Laki-laki itu melangkah ke halaman belakang. Meraih sebuah batu, lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu yang terbuat dari kaca.

PYARRR!

Kaca pintu itu pun hancur akibat lemparan batu Baekhyun. Kaki Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam. Matanya menyisir sudut rumah yang dikenalnya dengan baik. Ya, dia kenal sekali rumah ini begitu juga dengan pemiliknya, Chanyeol. Karena Chanyeol adalah kekasihnya. Jika kalian berpikir dia datang untuk mencuri, kalian salah. Dia hanya punya satu tujuan. Lagi pula Baekhyun tidak akan mungkin mencuri di rumah kekasih sendiri dan juga materi yang dia punya jauh lebih banyak dari milik Chanyeol.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah menuju ke sebuah kamar. Dia membuka laci meja dan meraih sebuah handycam. Jemarinya mulai menyalakan handycam itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap jam di dashboard dan beranjak ke luar. Dia menuju halaman belakang rumah tersebut dan masuk melalui pintu yang kacanya sudah dipecahkan oleh Baekhyun. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu menuju ke sebuah kamar tempat Baekhyun berada.

Dari mana Sehun tahu letak kamar itu? Hey, dia juga kenal Chanyeol dengan sangat baik dan seluk beluk rumah ini. Jadi hal itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap kehadiran Sehun di kamar tempatnya berada sekarang. Namja itu meletakkan handycam di meja TV dan mengarahkannya ke tempat tidur lalu kembali duduk di tempat tidur.

Sehun membuka bajunya, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang terbentuk cukup seksi. Laki-laki tinggi itu menindih Baekhyun, mencium bibir tipisnya, berbagi saliva dengan saling mengulum. Tangan Sehun meraba masuk ke dalam kaos Baekhyun, mencari tonjolan di dada, mencubit dan meremas tonjolan itu sehingga Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya. Selanjutnya? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

Sehun memakai kembali pakaiannya. Baekhyun tersenyum menatap laki-laki itu.

"Aku tunggu di luar." ucapnya. Baekhyun mengangguk. Setelah melakukan apa yang harus dilakukan, Baekhyun beranjak ke ruang tamu.

.

.

.

Terlihat sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumah. Kris menatap mobil itu dan Sehun yang baru saja masuk ke mobilnya.

"Mana Baekhyun?" tanya Kris.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan ke luar." ucap Sehun seraya menyeka bibirnya karena ciumannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya akan hujan." gumam Kris. Sehun menatap langit yang tampak gelap. Dan benar saja, awan pun menumpahkan airnya ke bumi. Sangat deras tanpa permisi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak keluar dari mobilnya dengan tangan di atas kepala untuk berlindung dari hujan. Dia pun memasuki rumahnya. Baekhyun menatap laki-laki yang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu dengan sembunyi dan hati-hati.

Kaki Chanyeol melangkah seraya berbicara lewat ponsel. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah laki-laki jangkung itu. Bunyi hujan yang turun sangat deras menyamarkan suara langkah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya setelah selesai berbicara lewat ponsel. Dia membuka kaosnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi Chanyeol hanya dibatasi kaca dan itu bisa terlihat dari kamarnya yang memang tidak ada pintu penghalang, hanya berupa wastafel dan kaca besar.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang memunggunginya dan terlihat menikmati guyuran dari shower. Baekhyun perlahan mendekati kaca kamar mandi. Dia menatap dari luar kaca yang berembun itu. Manik cokelat itu menangkap beberapa jejak merah di bahu Chanyeol. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah laki-laki berparas manis itu. Dia pun beranjak ke kamar, melakukan persiapan terakhir dan keluar meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terkejut ketika mendengar suara TV menyala. Namja itu langsung meraih handuknya. Dia melangkah ke kamar, melihat sekeliling namun tidak menemukan siapa pun. Tapi seketika matanya terkejut menatap tayangan di TV di mana terlihat Baekhyun, kekasihnya tengah bercumbu mesra dengan Sehun, sepupunya. Chanyeol mengamati ruangan di tayangan itu. Dia semakin terkejut ketika menyadari itu adalah kamarnya.

Chanyeol terlihat emosi. Tangannya mengepal. Entah kenapa dia merasa kecewa, merasa sakit hati. Tayangan di hadapannya justru malah membawanya ke masa-masa di mana ketika Baekhyun bersamanya, ketika mereka masih saling mencintai. Sampai detik ini pun, Chanyeol memang masih mencintai Baekhyun, sangat mencintai Baekhyun. Namun ego membuatnya menjalin kesalahan dengan Kyungsoo dan tayangan itu membuat Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah mengetahui semuanya.

Dia tidak menyadari sikap Baekhyun yang berubah. Mata Chanyeol terlihat menggenang sebagai wujud dari emosinya. Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar. Namja itu meraihnya. Terdapat notifikasi sebuah pesan. Chanyeol membuka pesan itu.

_From : Baby Baekhyunnie_

_Kau sudah melihat apa yang pernah aku lihat. Jika kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentangmu dan Kyungsoo, itu salah. Aku tidak akan membalas lebih jauh apa yang kau lakukan karena aku yakin kau sekarang sudah menyesal. Menangislah, karena yang aku berikan adalah sebuah selamat tinggal._

Chanyeol terduduk lemas. Dia melempar ponselnya dan membanting benda persegi panjang yang masih setia menampilkan berulang adegan Baekhyun dan Sehun. Rasanya setengah dari nyawanya tanpa dia sadari telah dibunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-oOo- -oOo- -oOo-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**E****N****D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hahaha! Apa ini? Entahlah. Dee cuman ngedit dikit, aslinya yang bercumbu sama Baek itu Kris cuman Dee mau ngasih kesempatan sama Hun buat nyicip(?) bibirnya Baek. To be honest, di pikiran Dee mereka ga gituan kok, cuman sebatas make out aja, hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DO NOT PLAGIARISM OR COPYCAT**

**THANKS FOR READING**

**LEAVE A REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**C****hanBaek Indonesia Club - CIC akan ****mengadakan ****C****hanBaek support project dengan cara donasi untuk konser EXO - The Lost Planet di Indonesia, September 2014, dengan tagline :**

**"NO.1 SOULMATE"**

**Detail info, kontak twitter : ChanBaek_IDClub**

**Thanks**


End file.
